deseos
by chio77jvqr
Summary: cundo lo unico quie quieres es que alguen te ame como encontrarlo


Prologo

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Perdonen por las faltas de ortografía

R: no tienen derecho.

Para el primer momento en el que Rachel vio que todos sus compañeros del glee club se estaban burlando de ella cono era posible después de todo lo que han logrado durante sus dos años y sobre todo fin que era el que más debía darle su apoyo pero como había llegado hasta allí

1 hora antes

Era la última hora lo que significaba que después de su clase de física podría ir y distraerse con sus compañeros del glee club pues a pesar de que todos creían que era una diva insoportable sabia que cuando era necesario podía contar con ellos a pesar de sus últimos dos años en los que santana le había hecho la vida imposible pero era su deber como capitana de las animadoras pero en el fondo sabía que era buena persona por cómo se preocupaba por britt que era una alma inocente pero retomemos el coro era donde ella podía ser ella misma mientras pensaba eso la hora se había acabado como era posible no tenía que ser así después de todo la ella siempre había salido con buenas notas

Mientras tanto Rachel no se había dado cuenta que todos los deportistas y las animadoras se habían reunido al final esperando a que saliera ya que era su ultimo año tenían que recordarle su lugar en la escala social como era de esperarse iba todos le aventaron un slushie comenzaron agrietarle fenómeno, enano , monos de hombre y otros modos ofensivos lo único que podía era salir corriendo al único lugar donde podía ser entendida el coro.

Al llegar lo único que encontró fue saber su desilusión más grande al ver que no nadie tenía un poco de compasión por ella y sin embargo si se atrevían a juzgarla

F: porque bienes así- fin trataba de aguantarse la risa pues cuando Rachel trataba de escapar las animadoras la agarraron y le dibujaron en la cara todos los insultos de losa que le habían dicho.

K: te lo mereces por lo egocéntrica que eres a beses llegas a cansar- Rachel cayo en cuenta en los que suponía que había hecho una amistad con kurt que todavía no podía confiar en el

M: estoy de acuerdo con kurt a ver si así se te quita un poco creo a hora podrás ver todavía no eres nadie.

Todos los demás no querían voltear a verla porque ellos crean lo mismo que necesitaba un poco de humildad Rachel cada vez se sentía peor como era posible que sus amigos creyeran así en eso santana entra

S: hay al parecer alguien tuvo un poco de diversión – aunque no nuca había admitido la enana le caía bien pero no por eso iba a dejar de ser una perra ese era su trabajo y como tal lo reafirmo- tal vez falto un poco – justo en ese momento iba entrando sam con un slushie para terminar vaciándoselo en sima

Todo el coro comenzó a reír Rachel volteo para todos lados y lo único que encontró fue la cara burlona de todos sus amigos como era posible que nadie la entendiera si ellos se suponían que eran como una familia. Esperando que fin fuera diferente voltea a verlo pero lo que encontró no le agrado el se estaba burlando junto con los demás y entonces grito

R: no tienen derecho- como ellos los que por fin después de dos años no la pudieran ver más que una diva egocéntrica que haría todo para conseguirlo pero siempre estuvo allí para todos ellos lo único en su mente era salir de allí lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieran.

Tomo su auto y salió no sabía muy bien a donde se dirigía pero lo que si sabía era que nuca mas quería volver allí donde nadie la comprendía mientras iba conduciendo sin rumbo fijo se dio cuenta de algo fuera de lo común una feria a las afueras de Ohio como Rachel era extremadamente curiosa y bien saben la curiosidad mato al gato Rachel se estaciono la feria estaba completamente vacía cuanto más caminaba mas sedaba cuenta de que no debía estar allí con todo lo que pasa en el día decidió volver a su casa que era lo que más le apetecía en ese pero algo le llamo la atención y era la casa de los espejos algo la llamaba de que la estaba invitando a entrar cuando estaba en toda esa habitación llena de espejos se dio cuenta que no debía de estar allí

Como estaba dispuesta a marcharse los espejos comenzaron a mostrar imágenes una era de una bella montaña, otra era de un lugar oscuro todas esas imágenes venían y se iban dentro de los espejos de repente vio una muy en particular dentro de ella aparecía una bella chica de cabellos dorado y una mirada que la dejo helada porque nunca había visto unos ojos así color avellana y marón dentro de ellos para dejar paso a una luz que la segó y poco a poco fue perdiendo el sentido hasta que no supo mas de ella.

En otro lugar en ese mismo momento

Como bien la familia fabray era la gobernante su mundo nadie tenía derecho de decir nada pues ellos lo eran por que podían controlar el clima y desde que su padre era el rey su mundo se había convertido en el invierno permanente ya eran sus emociones las que podían crear el ambiente de su mundo como era desperrar su única hija iba a tomar su lugar cuando el muriera pero los de su pueblo temían por ello pues como bien conocido era su a podo era la princesa de hilo su carácter era frio y e implacable todo su pueblo rogaba por un milagro pues ellos eran los únicos que en su tierra tenían el donde crear su prosperidad pero con los últimos dos gobernantes era fríos su tierra había carecido permanentemente lo que no sabían era que eso iba a cambiar con ella con la princesa de hilo aun que no lo supiera.

La soledad que la envergaba no cavia en ella no sentía nada sabia solo miraba a las estrellas pudiendo escapar de esa fría soledad aun que bien ella tenía todo lo demás tanto en riqueza como en lo físico pues ella era toda una belleza con sus cabellos dorados, sus ojos color avellana y un cuerpo bien definido nuca le había importado lo único que quería era que toda su soledad se acabara volvió a mirar al cielo pudendo por lo que no podía tener felicidad cuando una estrella callo justo en su habitación desprendía una luz que no la dejaba ver bien cuando la luz fue bajando hay pudo ver una morena que estaba inconsciente en se acerco a ella miro que era hermosa pero que hacia allí por un momento despertó y dijo

R: eres la cosa más bella que he visto- y volvió a quedar inconsciente, la princesa no supo cómo pero le saco una pequeña sonrisa que iso que un rayo de luz alumbrara él un reino que había estado sumido en un invierno interminable

Cuando la princesa dejo de sonreír volvió todo a la normalidad y se recrimino por lo que acababa no sabía lo que sentía no iba a verágualo con eso en mente pidió a uno de sus sirvientes que la llevara a otra habitación mañana lo pensaría mejor y podría preguntárselo a la bella chica pero que le pasaba

Lo que nuca vieron Rachel ni Quinn fue que una sobra las estaba observando


End file.
